In the effort to achieve higher circuit densities, features are fabricated on substrates at ever smaller dimensions (e.g., widths) and at correspondingly higher aspect ratios. It has been found that substrate processing at high aspects ratios can lead to certain difficulties such as fabrication defects (e.g., voids). It would be desirable to be able to accurately and efficiently detect defects which may occur on such a small scale.